1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to concrete apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved concrete chute apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit arresting of concrete flow through the chute.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concrete flow from associated cement trucks is conventionally utilized to provide concrete to various construction sites. Various concrete chute apparatus in directing of flow from a concrete chute is exemplified in the prior art and typically set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,140 to Schiffelbein illustrating a concrete chute utilizing a door plate mounted in a spaced relationship relative to the concrete chute.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,144 to Lybbert sets forth a further example of a concrete chute structure utilizing various sections arranged for securement together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,194 to Davis sets forth a concrete chute formed with a replaceable polyurethane liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,667 to Peterson sets forth an attachment for a concrete chute utilizing a door assembly mounted to the chute permitting closure thereof.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved concrete chute apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.